


Kwami Traits

by no_sushi4you



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dont read if you haven't been exposed to leaks, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miraculous holders gain some of the kwami's traits, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pre-hibernation, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Tags will be updated, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, marinette and Luka dont hibernate but is a close thing, my heart felt a lot of affection while writing this, same with Chloe, sleepy days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: Marinette looked up from her sketch pad and smiled at the familiar 'thumps' that occurred concurrently. Stretching, the blue haired woman stood from the couch and calmly walked out onto the balcony where the last vestiges of green and cyan light died down in order to reveal two of the most important men in her life (they were second to only her Papa).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write about how the miraculous holders gain some attributes of the kwamis after being partnered for so long.   
> Like Adrien's hearing and eyesight are better and his nails grow into points now and he constantly has to file them.  
> Marinette eats an inane amount of grapes the colder it becomes and her cheeks have become permanently stained with a light blush and she's slowly gained more freckles all over her body (she can only thank the higher powers that be who decided to NOT grace her with giant spots all over her body).  
> Luka's pupils have become more elongated to more resemble a snake's and his tongue's become a bit longer (and how did that physically happen???) and occasionally he'll end his sentences with lists if he's not careful.

Marinette looked up from her sketch pad and smiled at the familiar, and comforting, 'thumps' that occurred concurrently. Stretching, the blue haired woman stood from the couch and calmly walked out onto the balcony where the last vestiges of green and cyan light died down in order to reveal two of the most important men in her life (they were second to only her Papa).   
  
The aspiring designer couldn't help but eye the two men in front of her with appreciation. Green and aqua eyes met her own bright blue eyes simultaneously and the owners smiled at her; love and warmth radiated from them all.  
  
"Mari."  
  
"Bugaboo."  
  
Smile still in place, Marinette took the last few steps needed before engulfing her boys in a hug. The two bodies encircled within her hold relaxed as the blond on her right buried his nose within the crook of her neck. The man on her left encircled her waist with his right arm while his other went around the blond's.  
  
"I'm assuming tonight was quiet?" She mumbles into black tresses with faded teal tips. A soft hum was what answered her while she became lost in the scent of the detergent they all favored while absently remembering that yesterday had been laundry day. She'd been so busy lately that the days all blurred together.  
  
"-ad to help a citizen find their way home after one too many drinks though."  
  
"Mmm and what about you M. Agreste?"  
  
Adrien chuckled before pulling away from the group hug carefully. After being Chat for almost eight years, the blond had picked up and gained some more feline habits and attributes. His eye sight had improved over the years (specifically his night vision) and over time he had developed the feeling of being antsy after prolonged hugs which caused the sensation of being trapped.  
  
"It was quiet. I stopped by Le Grand Paris and Chloe invited us over for brunch this weekend."  
  
Marinette looked up at her teal haired partner before raising a brow. Blue eyes danced in mirth while two-toned hair framed aqua eyes stared back with a hidden, pained look in them. Even though the blonde woman had made great strides in bettering herself, Chloe could still rile other up-- Luka ended up barely holding himself back from losing his temper whenever they met up.  
  
"Come on, I know you're not Chloe's biggest fan but even you have to admit that she grows on you... kind of like a fungus."  
  
Luka laughed before picking Marinette up and swinging her around while Adrien rolled his eyes even though he hid an emerging smile by turning around and heading into the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, the blond grabs a slice of cheese that was placed in an air tight container within another container.   
  
"Alright, Plagg. Here's your smelly cheese."  
  
The god of destruction grinned and snatched the cheese from his chosen's grasp and swallowed the cheese slice whole. Marinette smiled in exasperation while Adrien attempted to reprimand the tiny god and drill the virtue of patience and savoring a reward. While the lecture continued, the tiny, red god of creation flew to the cookie jar located on the counter top after nuzzling both cat and snake quickly.   
  
Smiling at the red god, the kwami of rejuvenation waited patiently for his chosen to prepare a plate of assorted berries before grabbing a plump blueberry and taking a measured bite. Slitted eyes looked at the trio of chosen who had sprawled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and smiled before going to join the other two kwami.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is winter and Mari is feeling the effects

Humming as she buried herself underneath the fuzzy blanket that Luka had brought from the bedroom, Marinette closed her eyes and gave a content sigh. Lately, the air had started to cool rapidly as fall began to transform into winter.

The French-Chinese woman could feel the call of hibernation already and she instinctively knew it would be a harsher winter than normal. Already the Seine's waters were slowing and the birds had started their yearly migration.

"You alright there, bugaboo?" 

Concerned green eyes caught her gaze while a tanned hand reached forward and brushed her bangs to the side of her face. Marinette nuzzled the hand on her cheek and hummed in appreciation at the warmth that radiated from her partner.

"It's getting colder."

The snake miraculous holder could feel the first chills of winter and knew that he, Marinette, Chloe, and even Nino to an extent would be slowed down by the oncoming cold; hopefully they wouldn't be the only ones hindered by the changing of the seasons.

The twenty-two year old fashion designer snuggled further under the blanket and looked up at Adrien with pleading eyes. Sighing, the model moved forward and wrapped his arms around both of his partners and pressed his lips to Marinette's temple. So long as Adrien had the option of easily removing himself, the blond was fine with this sort of prolonged, physical affection. 

The trio couldn't help but feel content as they took comfort in eachother's arms. Marinette had dozed off and Luka leaned over to brush his lips over her forehead before moving carefully to lean completely over his tiny girlfriend in order to kiss the corner of Adrien's mouth. The younger man flushed before he buried his face into blue hair. Even after all these years, Adrien and Marinette would still react shyly to unexpected affection and kisses.

An hour later, Marinette stirred while slowly opening her eyes and immediately a small gurgle could be heard permeating the silence of the living room. Feeling her cheeks heat up, the designer just knew that her face was completely red as her stomach continued to make noise.

"Mari, when was the last time you ate?"

The disappointment and knowing tone that laced Adrien's voice made the blue haired woman want to stick her tongue out at him; however, before she could, her stomach gave another groan in protest at still being empty. By now, Luka and Adrien wondered how their cute girlfriend hadn't passed out from all the blood rushing to her face as she buried it into her hands.

Smiling, but not saying anything to further fluster the petite woman, Adrien languidly stretched before heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Grabbing the grapes that were stored within and making his way back the couch, Adrien grunted when Marinette peaked her eyes out of her blanket and made a grab for the bowl which pushed the ceramic into his gut from her overzealous reach.

"Sorry, mon amour. You know how I get with grapes..."

Just like the real world counterparts of her heroic namesake, Marinette ate an absurd amount of grapes as the weather began to cool. When you factor in that she always forgot to eat when working on her portfolio, Luka absently wondered how his boyfriend still had arms from how frantically Marinette snatched the bowl of fruit away from him.

"Mari, slow down. We don't want you choking..." 

The implied 'again'' was left unsaid (and unaddressed) as Marinette slowed down and smiled sheepishly at the two men. Lifting the bowl, she offered up a fruit to Adrien in apology. The offering was easily accepted as green eyes warmed in a fraction of a second and a grape wad plucked off of it's vine. Marinette made a move to offer the bowl to her other partner; but before she could turn, a pale arm reached over her and grabbed a plump grape and threw it into the air before it landed into Luka's awaiting mouth.

"Show off." 

The oldest of the trio grinned down at the girl beside him before chuckling and pressing his cold nose into the crook of her neck. The snake hero could feel his bug's muscles tensing as she yelped not even a second later and swatted at him.

"Mon dieu! I don't know how you still manage to function when you're so cold!"

"I've been kept plenty warm in my lovebug's arms."

The blond model chuckled at the other two's antics before joining his lovers on the couch and resting his head on Marinette's lap after she moved the bowl of grapes. Adrien gave a half-hearted grumble when the half empty bowl was set on his chest. Despite the half whined protest, Adrien made sure that he was prepared to catch the bowl if need be as his girlfriend combed her fingers through his hair; ruby painted nails scraped his scalp every so often which caused shivers to run up and down his spine.

Marinette felt her eyes closing once more as Luka wrapped his arm around her waist and Adrien began to purr. Being surrounded by two of the people she trusted most in this world caused the petite woman to slowly give in to the temptation of another nap. She briefly looked up when she felt movement but saw that it was just her minou placing the grape bowl on the coffee table before he went back to laying his head on her lap, this time he buried his face into her stomach. 

"Qīn'ài de, wǒ zhù nǐ yǒu yīgè měihǎo de mèngxiǎng."

"De beaux rêves mon amour."

Marinette smiled in her sleep as her partners wishes sent her deeper into slumber. That night she dreamt of only pleasant things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Qīn'ài de, wǒ zhù nǐ yǒu yīgè měihǎo de mèngxiǎng."  
> Roughly translates into, "sweat dreams my dear" (according to Google translate"
> 
> "De beaux rêves mon amour."  
> \- sweet dreams my love   
> (Also from google translate.)


End file.
